Le Côté Sombre De La Lune
by Lady Liz
Summary: A sequal to Customs Remembered
1. Dark

Le Côté Sombre De La Lune  
  
(The Dark Side Of The Moon)  
  
By Liz  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Virginia, Wolf, Wendel, Tony Riding hood or the Evil Queen and am in no way affiliated with the creation or production staff of 10k. I do however own the characters of Genieve and Christine, and am not looking to profit from this story.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: THE DARK SIDE OF THE MOON is the sequel to the story CUSTOMS REMEMBERED  
  
.  
  
A thick fog hung over the landscape and a Moorish silence accended through the air. The machievious fairies and mushrooms watched as a singular woman trudged throughout the swamp, her head bend and hands swatting at the moss as it shrouded her face in a green luminance. Her hair fell down passed her knees in a tangled abyss of matting, and she made no attempt to right it. Her dress though of rich fabric was tatter worn from her journey, and all her exposed skin was covered in dirt. The woman staggered along, a perceivable limp hindering her speed. Seemingly oblivious to her surroundings, she ambled along saying nothing nor looking up from the ground in front of her before settling herself onto a log to rest. It was then that she raised her head for the first time and looked into the misty green around her, searching for signs of life, of sound. The unseen fairy that followed her shivered in recognition  
  
Genieve's Dark eyes narrowed into slits as she settled onto the moss covered log to rest and rubbed her grubby hands together. She knew she must look a mess, her hair greasy, tattered clothes, and all the dirt; but she wouldn't allow the tears that welled in the depths of her eyes spill over, she was long passed the luxury of tears. "Virginia" she growled out loud, breaking the silence of the swamp. "You outerworld hussy, I'll get you for what you've done to me." Her voice was but a whisper, yet it seemed to echo throughout the swamp as her dark eyes glittered with hatred. Yes that little slut would pay well. Genieve frowned sadly as she thought of what she had lost. A husband, a crown, the prestige of wedding one of the four who saved the 9 kingdoms…….she clutched her fist in anger. If it hadn't been for Virginia she would have had everything she had ever wanted. Genieve was a lady, born and bred. A far distant relative to Queen Riding hood, ruler of the 2nd kingdom, she had been betrothed before birth, to the Queen's cousin, Wolf Greyson. Though at that time wolf's were frowned upon, Genevieve knew Wolf was special and she spend her entire life learning how to be charming and compassionate, to fufil his every want as a dutiful wife. And then he'd met that Virginia on his quest and everything she'd geared up for was lost. For a while it seemed as if she would get her man after all, since Virginia did not believe Wolf didn't know of his betrothal….. But then she'd shown up to the wedding, practically bare foot, obviously pregnant, and wolf had dumped her on the spot. If it hadn't been humiliating enough, she returned to her home to find that she HAD no home, her father had squandered everything, including her dowry. In a panic Genevieve had appealed to Riding hood, whom she had considered a friend, only to find that because she was no long her and asset, Riding hood did not wan her near anymore. So Genieve was forced to leave the 2nd kingdom, the only home she had ever known; with the clothes on her back and a few silver pieces in her purse. She was humiliated. Genieve had been wandering for months, sleeping on the ground, stealing food and feeling utterly out of her element. And it was all Virginia's fault. "Just wait until I get the chance Virginia, I'll destroy you for messing with my life." She cried out loud hauling herself up again. Her legs throbbed painfully but she kept going. Something was calling to her now, somewhere in the depths of the swamp…. She heard the voice again in her mind. "Come Genevieve, come and I'll give you all you desire….."  
  
Two days later she came to a small clearing in the swamp. A tiny dank hut stood at the corner. It's wood dark and rotting and imitting a strange smell, it looked hostile and unfriendly, yet at the same time.. Strangely hypnotic. The voice in her head was stronger now, more resilient, and it nearly commanded Genevieve to enter the tiny cabin. She had to dip her head to enter and the door was not easy to open. Inside it was dark and damp and the smell of death wafted through the air. Shivering, Genieve lit a lamp and began to look around. A small table and chairs stood at one end, a cubord in the middle, and a straw tick mattress at the other end. She sat to think a moment, when she heard the voice again, and this time not in her head. "Genieve…." Came a plaintive cry from inside the room… "Down here…" Genieve followed the sound to a cellar door. Cobwebs hung over it like a mist, and the lark ornate knob clanked woodenly against the door. "Come to me my child" the voice insisted from behind it and Genevieve began to tug hard at the knob….it swung open with a loud crrreeeaaakkk.   
  
Genieve hesitated for a moment, then took the lighted torch and began to descend down into the bowls of the shack. The steps were narrow and mostly covered in moss, which made the process slow going. Finally after what seemed like an eternity her foot touched solid ground once again and she paused… it was so very still…she lit another torch on the wall. Pale light leapt to all corners of the earthen room and as Genieve's eyes adjusted she omitted a tiny horrified scream that shattered the stillness.   
  
Before her, in the middle of the small room upon an antient stone funeral pior lay a woman…or what was left of a woman. She had obviously been dead some time, she immited only the tiniest of smells. Her exposed skin was gray and very dry, cracked in some places showing the musty interior where flesh once abided. Her hair was heather Grey, and parting from her scalp, which was in turn parting from her head. All in all a gruesome sight, and Genieve began to back away.   
  
"Close your eyes." A voice called from somewhere in the room. It echoed off the walls faintly and Genieve caught her breath. "Do not look upon what I have become. Close your eyes my dear and see what I once was…what you can be…" obediently, she closed her eyes. There in place of the rotting woman on the pior lay another, much younger, much beautiful woman. Her skin had a healthy alabaster glow and her hair flowed off the sided of the pior as dark as a moonless night; save for one tiny lock of hair, which stood out for being snow white. She sat up and opened her blue eyes, gesturing to her side. "Come girl"   
  
Genieve made her way to the pior. "Who are you?" she asked breathlessly. "They call me the wicked witch" The woman said in a slightly amused tone. "The wicked witch? But she was killed months ago by Virginia…and…." The woman held up her hand. "No, that was my predecessor, the spineless sap. I am what came before; I am the stepmother of the much-famed Snow White… THAT Wicked Witch."   
  
"Oh…" a shiver ran down her back and a voice in her head warned her to run, but she didn't. "What do you want with me?"   
  
The witch smiled her perfect smile. "Even from beyond the grave I could feel your hatred, and your pain, and I decided to help."   
  
"I don't need any help, what I need is" Genevieve began but again the witch rose a hand. "You need revenge on that sniveling brat Virginia. I know what she took from you and how your soul begs for vengeance. I can give it to you. I can give you all your heart desires."   
  
Genieve narrowed her brown eyes thoughtfully. "That sounds to good to be true. What do you want in return?" "Only your faith my dear, only your faith. Here" The witch said holding out her hand. "All you have to do is take my hand… take it and all you desire you shall have."   
  
Genieve's head screamed for her to run.. "It's a trap!" but Genieve wouldn't listen, her heart bled for vengeance and she was going to have it. "Ok" She said and she offered the witch her hand. The witch smiled evilly as their hands touched. "It is done then!" she cried.   
  
"Oh!" A pain ripped through Genitive's body with more force then a lightning bolt. All illusions of beauty were gone and she found herself in the steal grip of the dead woman's hand as she crackled with pure evil. "N……O…!!" She made out before loosing contiosness. The power that was surging into her body tossed her around the room like a rag doll and points of pure light sprang from her finger tips as she was lifted off the ground and spinned round and round. Slowly she was settle onto the ground as the cackle of the evil witch grew wan and finally died away. She lay there for some time, the solitary torch's light flickering faintly across her face. Suddenly her eyes opened and she smiled. Gone were her somewhat beady, always emotional deep grey eyes, and in their place were ones of large, azure blue. "hhmm" She said stretching as she made her way to her feet. She looked down at what was once the body of the powerful wicked witch. Only now she gazed down not in fear, but admiration. She brought the woman's hand to her lips and kissed it softly. "Thank you" She said smiling. "I won't let you down my lady, I promise. That Virginia will soon suffer as you have suffered I will see to that. I will make things right again." She proclaimed her long dark hair shining in the torchlight. She absently smoothed the snow white lock that now inhabited her dark hair away from her face before starting upstairs. She needed rest and food, and times to make her plans. "Sleep Well My Lady" she called down as she climbed. "We shall have our vengence"  
  
!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!  
  
"Lola, have you seen my sowing kit lately? I was making a bonnet for the new baby and now I can't find it!" Virginia Lewis-Greyson stamped her tiny foot in impatience as her servant girl went off to find the missing sowing kit. "It's all right love," She said slowly moving her hand against her enormous stomach in an effort to sooth the soul inside it. She made her way to a large bay window to look out at her castle grounds and sighed pleasantly. It was a beautiful day.   
  
Not once in the three years since Virginia and Wolf had decided to stay on as King and Queen of the 3rd kingdom had she regretted it. As much as she loved New York, the castle and grounds had become so a part of her that she seldom missed her home. That and the face that she was a happily married woman. She grinned openly as she spotted her husband Wolf playing with her oldest daughter Christine out on the lawn. Wolf was pretending to be sound asleep and as Christine would creep close to jump on her father to wake him up, he would reach out, snatch the giggling child and proceed to tickle her. As if he knew she was gazing at him, Wolf looked up and saw her watching. He grinned easily and blew her a kiss. "Hi mummy!" Christine called between giggles. "Can you see me mummy? Hu hu can you see me?" Virginia laughed out loud "Yes darling I can see you, I can see you just fine." "Why don't you come out and play to mummy?" Christine asked plaintively, while trying to dodge her father's darting hand. Virginia placed her hand on her stomach again. She hadn't been able to play with Christine during the last months of her latest pregnancy; this one was a toughie. About all she could do was sit at the window and try to hold Roman, Christine's nearly year old younger brother.   
  
"What?" Virginia said as she realized that both Wolf and Christine were looking up at her as if expecting an answer. "Why don't we get you a nice comfortable chair to sit in out here, and have you put your feet up, the outside air will do you good." Being half wolf, Wolf had an appreciation for nature that Virginia couldn't fully understand, but respected, and he thought fresh air was the cure for any ailment. "Perhaps your right… but who will listen for Roman?" "Lola can do it."   
  
Virginia agreed and before she had a second thought she had been whisked outside and seated in an overstuffed lounge chair of sorts. She had to admit the sunlight felt wonderful as it warmed her back and face. Virginia smiled to herself; the fresh air did help. She hadn't felt this comfortable in weeks. Suddenly, mid giggle Christine's mouth erupted in a huge yawn. "I think it's time for someone to take her nap." Virginia said softly. Wolf nodded "I'll do it" He said swinging Christine up into his arms. "You stay here and rest ok?" Virginia nodded and closed her eyes again, letting the suns warmth drain all the tension from her tired shoulders. For once the child growing inside her was still as well and Virginia began to feel a bit sleepy. Maybe a nap wasn't such a bad idea after all…..  
  
It was dark; Virginia couldn't see anything but the mist swirling around her. "Hello?" she called out into the abyss. "Is anyone their?" A shadow drifted towards her, slowly taking shape until her mother stood, void of all color, all light before her.   
  
"I have come to warn thee my child of bad tidings." She said. Her voice sounded hollow and far away.   
  
"What bad tidings Mom?"  
  
"The evil that consumed my soul lives again." Virginia shook her head.   
  
"I absolved you of your evil, it died with you Mum, that is all over."  
  
"No" the ghostly apparition said waving her hand in the air. "The evil, it never dies, it just lays in wait  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For a new soul, then it can be reborn, revamped, and replenished once again. She is coming for you my child, beware" "Who's coming?  
  
"Soon, soon she will come… soon….soon…" the apparition was sliding away loosing it's form, until Virginia was alone in the mist once more. "Who's coming.. Mom??!!!"  
  
"Mo…….m"   
  
"Virginia? Virginia?"   
  
Virginia felt herself being shaken gently and opened her eyes. Wolf was bent over her, his face filled with concern.   
  
"What..where….did you see her wolf?" Virginia choked out softly. "See who love?"   
  
"My mother she was just here.. She came to warn me of evil lurking around the corner." Wolf scratched his head absently "which corner?"   
  
Virginia had to laugh at his confusion and pulled him closer until their cheeks rested against one another.   
  
"Just hold me you big ox… I'm lonely… I had a bad dream" Wolf slid onto the cushioned chair next to her. Virginia yawned contentedly and laid her head on his chest as be began stroking her stomach. "I love it when you do that…wolf?"   
  
"Hm?" "Do your realize that for a better part of the last three years I've been pregnant?" Wolf grinned at her.   
  
"That's how I intended to keep it love, I told you I wanted a large litter."   
  
"Don't you think I get ugly as my due date approaches?" Wolf looked at her increadiously.   
  
"Are you kidding, that stomach of yours is quiet provocative…. When you're pregnant I desire you the most my love." He said nibbling on her ear. Virginia giggled and gave into the delicate sensation. "I love you wolf"   
  
"I know"   
  
Their love feast was brought to a halt when Lola came out, holding onto their son Roman, who was screaming at the top of his little lungs. "Their their now little one." Virginia said taking him into her arms. He stopped screaming at once and settled against her with a gurgling smile. Roman had his fathers features and his mothers porcelain skin and a shock of bright red hair to boot. He looked up at Virginia with his wide blue eyes and Wolf whistled softly.   
  
"Someone's a momma's boy," He said kissing Roman on the top of the head. Virginia just smiled at herself thinking of the happy family and wonderful life She and Wolf had carved out for herself in the second kingdom. It hadn't been easy; they had to save the nine kingdoms, endure infidelity and arranged marriages, as well as a 5 month separation that put their love to the test. But in the end they had found each other, and they were determined not to let each other go ever again.   
  
Virginia sighed contentedly and leaned back, holding Roman as he played with his fathers hand. In the back of her mind she heard her mothers hollow voice again "soon.. She's coming for you soon" What was that all about? "Oh well" she decided, it's not anything wolf and I can't handle…together"   
  
!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&  
  
On the edge of the castle grounds a small carriage entered one of the gates. "Can I help you madam?" A footman asked as a tall willowy woman with long inky hair stepped outside. She squinted in the sunlight and pulled a strand of snow-white hair back behind her ear. "I'm here to see the princess Christine," She said softly. The footman's eyes began to glaze over. "I shall take you there at once," he said hollowly. Genevieve smiled. This was going to be easier then she thought. "The time for suffering is at hand Virginia" she muttered under her breath. "Are you ready?"  
  
……End of Part 1….. 


	2. Dark2

The Dark Side Of The Moon II  
  
The mid afternoon sun cast it's golden shadow on the snow colored castle walls and a soft summer breeze blew bits of flowers too and fro. Virginia sat with her infant sun and husband out in the broad expanse of castle lawn and tried to enjoy the lovely day, her first out in some time due to her tireless third pregnancy. But even as her eyes delighted in the bright mix of colors in the nearby garden, she felt strangely anxious. Her mothers haunting voice kept wafting back to her "She's coming for you soon…soon" What could she have meant? She tried to tell herself it was nothing, just a dream, but something inside wouldn't let her dismiss it. She scratched her left elbow absently; a sign of her anxiousness and Wolf frowned. "What's wrong? Still thinking about that dream?" Virginia nodded and held her son Roman just a little bit tighter. "It was so real.. So vivid. I keep hearing her voice, it was so.. Hollow, I wanted to cry."   
  
Wolf patted her head. "I know what you mean. I had dreams of my mother for years after she died…. I still do, and I always cry afterward. It's just something children do; to honor their parents I guess." Virginia's eyebrow shot up in mock astonishment. "Who are you and what have you done with my husband Mr. oh-so-suddenly-philosopher?" Wolf laughed. "Yea, I surprise even myself sometimes." He kissed her softly and tried to smooth Roman's fiery hair into place, unsuccessfully. Virginia sighed and closed her eyes. "Just a dream…" she thought to herself "just a dream."   
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
The tall castle footman was silent as he led the way down the hall. Genieve tried not to look at the finery around her, lest her black heart would cause her to do something rash and she needed to be very carefully if she was to exact her plan as flawlessly as possible. She dared not eye the rich tapestries and golden hangings that were so evident testimonies of the King and Queens's love for one another. She kept her gaze strait a head on the footman's back as he led her up the spiraling staircases to the third floor where Christine's suit of rooms were. She thanked the footman and set him on his way back to the gate where he would then stand wondering how he'd left his post and silently opened the bedroom door.  
  
Lola was snoring softly in her overstuffed chair near the bed; her knitting splayed across her lap and Genevieve once again smiled at how perfectly things were running. She quietly stole to the side of the bed and gazed down at the sleeping princess who lay there, oblivious to the danger lurking just above her. Christine's delicate skin was flushed with dream and her long inky hair cascaded down, framing her face in a mass of dark ringlets and Genivieve's heart softened just a bit. Such an innocent beautiful child. She knew in her hear that she couldn't harm a child such as this and was thankful that she wouldn't have to. Genieve never did like death, and she was going to make Virginia suffer without spilling a single drop of blood.   
  
Very softly she bent down and scooped up the sleeping child, trying her best not to wake Lola. Christine stirred, but didn't wake as Genevieve bundled a blanket around her and clutched the child to her chest. She ran quickly from the room and down a back stairway to one of the darker parts of the castle. She used her newfound powers to mask her image from anyone she met and slipped outside without being noticed. Her feet made not a sound as she padded across the walkway to her carriage, which was hidden by shrubbery. She climbed inside and the driver hauled them away as swiftly as she'd come, and without a trace she and Christine Disappeared into the mid afternoon sunshine.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"What time do you think it is?" Virginia asked as her stomach lurched and rumbled. Wolf massaged her bulging tummy and smiled. "Near dinner time I suppose" he said looking out at the slanting shadows that were creeping toward them. They'd sat their the three of them saying nothing for hours, watching the sun make it's way across the sky and now it was setting.   
  
"Good because I'm starving." A small whine drew her attention to Roman and she laughed. "And I'm not the only one" Wolf smiled as was about to suggest they retire inside when they were both startled by a shrill shriek coming from somewhere inside the castle. "What do you suppose that was?"  
  
Wolf asked. Shook her head, her heart growing cold. "I don't know.." They spied Lola running towards them full tilt. The girl nearly fell over while attempting to stop and was so out of breath that she couldn't speak at first. Lola was a normally neatly dressed well-mannered child but at that moment her blond hair spilled over her shoulders in a matted mess, her bonnet down her back. She was heaving and sweaty and tears were pouring down her face. "What is it girl?" Virginia said in a terrible voice and Lola shivered. 'I was… I put her highness down for her nap as usual this afternoon… and settled down to my sowing as I always do.." "And?"  
  
Lola lowered her head. 'Your Greatness I must confess, I… fell asleep. And when I had woken Princess Christine was GONE!" Wolf smiled. "It's alright Lola, she's probably off playing or-" "No your majesty" Lola said through a sob. "This I did find resting on her pillow" She held out the black rose. "I…" and she started to cry.  
  
Virginia's face went white as a sheet as she struggled to her feet, her heart thudding wildly in her chest. She looked at the dead rose. "My baby" She whispered. She heard her mother's voice again "She's coming for you soon…" Wolf reached out to her. "No honey" But she swatted his hand away and she stumbled the few feet to where Lola stood sobbing. She grabbed the poor girl by both shoulders and began to shake her violently. "How could you sleep! I trusted her to you! Why!"   
  
"My…Lady…Please!" Lola tried to speak but she chattered so from the shaking that words escaped her.  
  
"Virginia!" Wolf's eyes went wide as he watched his wife shake the girl as if she were a rag doll. He hesitated only a second before hauling himself between them and ripping her away from Lola, who landed on the ground with a thud." "What are you doing?" He asked Virginia who was sobbing herself at the point. "She lost our baby! She lost our baby!"   
  
Virginia wrangled out of Wolf's grasp and ran inside. She hauled herself up the stairs and made her way to Christine's room. Through blurred eyes she sought out the bed and flung herself upon it face down. She quickly rolled over and put her hand to her stomach as pain sliced through her. It wasn't the shock of Christine's disappearance, it was real physical pain and by the time wolf found her Virginia was rocking back in forth in agony. "Darling.." "Help me.. Something's wrong." Wolf sat beside her. "Don't worry, we'll find her we'll…" NO! Virginia practically screamed. Something is wrong with this baby! She pointed to her stomach and groaned as another pain ripped through her. "I don't' feel right..soemthings..Not right..I..Can't..See…"   
  
The room was darkening rapidly and Virginia clung to Wolf. "You'll find our babies..Won't you?" She whispered as the darkness engulfed her and she lost cautiousness. 


	3. Dark3

Le Côté Sombre De La Lune  
  
(The Dark Side Of The Moon)  
  
PtIII  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Wolf, Virginia, Tony or Wendell and am in no way affiliated with any facet of The 10th Kingdom productions or subsidiaries. I am not looking to profit from this story.  
  
Authors Note: This chapter may seem a bit darker then previous to some, and the characters not quiet as defined. To be honest the first two Chapters of this story along with the Tale "Customs Remembered" that preceded it where written in 2000 and so I am still in a period of "getting into" their skins again so to speak!  
  
Princess Christine Scarlett Greyson made a soft mewling sound and her perfectly tiny lips puckered in annoyance as she slept. Genevieve kept silent watch over the child her own lips curled in a bloodless smile. Christine had awoke only once, a few miles out side the confines of her fathers castle, but a cleverly crafted chocolate truffle filled with troll dust ensured that the princess would slumber for the next couple of days. Long enough for Genevieve's needs. Genevieve opened her mouth to demand the driver quicken his pace but thought better of it. Get to there destination to soon and spoil the perfect moment. Genevieve dreamed of the look that would wash over Virginia's face when realization that she would never again see her daughter would hit. She wanted mother and child to have one last bittersweet moment, and if they got to where they where going to quickly she would not be able to enjoy it.  
  
"Are you troubled Virginia? is your mind weighed down with fear and loss? Oh good...oh VERY good....."  
  
In fact Virginia's mind was wallowing in loss, but not that of Christine. Her first born's disappearance was momentarily out of focus as she fought her way back to contiousness, only to see tragic sadness on her husbands face as he shook his head.  
  
"Wolf..."  
  
Wolf sat on the edge of the bed and grasped Virginia's hand softly.   
  
"I'm sorry my beloved..."  
  
"I want to see."  
  
"Virginia"  
  
"Please?" Virginia pleaded, her blue eyes downing in tears. Wolf could not deny her and motioned for the doctor.  
  
With an uncomfortable grace Wolf placed a small wrapped bundle in Virginia's arms.  
  
"It's a girl"  
  
"A girl..."  
  
Virginia's voice trailed off as she looked down at the pale and lifeless form in her arms. She traced her finger over her daughters soft brow, where the tiniest hint of eyebrows could be seen. Over the eyes that would never open to drink in the fresh morning sun, or wonder at the glow of a new moon. The tiny button nose that would never wrinkle in annoyance and the perfect lips that would never touch her cheek in a welcoming kiss.   
  
"She's so beautiful."  
  
"Yes, as pale and perfect as her mother"  
  
Virginia managed a smile as a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"What should we call her?"  
  
Wolf's eyes widened.  
  
"Virginia my sweet..."  
  
"Wolf, we can't let our daughter sleep in the dirt without a name."  
  
Wolf's mind was racing, trying desperately to keep himself calm when all he wanted to do was wail.  
  
"We had decided on Kynthia if it was to be a girl remember?"  
  
"I remember..."  
  
Virginia bent and laid a soft kiss on her daughters motionless brow.  
  
"Kynthia..."  
  
The child was small, so very small, and Virginia could feel it's stiffness, as the limbs began to knit together in death, before ever being given the chance to stretch with life. How cold her pale lifeless little girl was. She wanted to rub the warmth the life back into her still frame, but knew it would never be. She held little Kynthia out to Wolf.  
  
"Wolf please... I can't....My Girl... My little Girl....My Girls!"  
  
Virginia's eyes formerly closed in an attempt to stem the tide of tears snapped open.   
  
"Christine!"  
  
She looked around wildly as the events of the, was it day or days she wondered, came flooding back to her.   
  
"Where is she, did you find her?"  
  
Wolf hung his head in shame.   
  
"My creamy dream, I have not. We've combed the palace up and down. It's been 4 days since....since she left us. If she were hiding or playing a prank we would have found her by now."  
  
"It's not prank. Did you see the rose? Black as death. My mother was right. She said the evil that had consumed her was reborn, and it was coming for me. Only I assumed this new threat would attack me. Instead whoever it is has chosen to get to me through Christine. Oh Wolf, what are we going to do?"  
  
I sent word the moment she was went missing and the 2nd Kingdom is in a lock down, No one can get in or out, but if this is...what your Mother was, they may have been able to get passed the blockade. I've also sent word To Wendell, who has put the resources of his kingdom at our disposal. We'll find her beloved. I've been waiting for you to wake before I left, but now that I know you'll be ok I'm going to start tracking her."  
  
"You can still smell her?"  
  
"The sent is fading, but it lingers. Huff Puff Virginia, I tracked you through a mountain! Don't worry now, I'll find her."  
  
Wolf's words were brave, but he scratched his ear absently, as he always did when troubled and Virginia was not fooled. The Doctor came then and forced Virginia to drink some liquids. As the cool juice filled her throat she felt an instant numbness, as if the pain and troubles in her life and limbs were suddenly melting away. She smiled then and welcomed the black oblivion as it enveloped her fully.  
  
Wolf waited until he was sure Virginia was fast asleep before bolting out of the room as if his feet were on fire. He ran out of the castle doors and into the gardens behind the main house before falling to his knees in the moonlight. His mind, tired of keeping his grief at bay gave in and an animalistic howls such as the kingdoms had never known filled the air. Wolf thought his separation from Virginia before they had wed was the worst thing he'd ever experienced but that pain palled in comparison to this. Wolf tried not to think of what he would have to do, how he would have to lay his small daughter in the ground. Wolf's heart was breaking, not only for all the things he would not enjoy with Kynthia, but for all the things he had with Christine. His first born, his favorite. He saw her face now in the moonlight. Skin so pale and eyes so blue, like His beloved Virginia. Hair as dark as the night, as his. She was the perfect blend of the two of them and for the first time in his life, Wolf was completely afraid. "Christine...Kynthia...Our girls...our little girls"   
  
he cried over and over again until the night took his thought and he too escaped into nothingness.  
  
!~!~!~!  
  
Wendell White was not afraid of much. At 24 not only had he been a dog, nearly killed by trolls, a huntsman and en Evil Queen *twice actually* But he bore on his back the responsibilities of the 4th kingdom, Largest of the nine. He bore said responsibilities with a grace that surprised many, he was born to rule. But tonight, dripping with sweat Wendell White was as frightened as a young boy. He found himself at the edge of a clearing, in front of a small cottage in the deadly swamp. One with darkness in it's wood and at it's heart. He entered and found himself in a basement mausoleum with the shroud of a most Evil one, the original Wicked Step mother. As Wendell tried to escape the room the rotting woman's voice filled his head.  
  
"Wendell White it has begun"  
  
Her voice rang harsh through the soundless room.  
  
"She who was yours shall be no more, the end of the house of White shall come!"  
  
"No Stay away!"  
  
A cackling filled the room, one that changed to an amused chuckle. Wendell turned around to find Genevieve standing at the ancient steps, Christine Greyson in her arms.  
  
"We are coming my prince...are you ready?"  
  
"What..no!"  
  
Wendell sat up in bed, covered in sweat.  
  
He gasped for breath, chest heaving. After a moment he fumbled for the bell at his bedside and rang it heartily, it's shrill tingling aroused the sound of footsteps outside his door.   
  
"My Lord?" A voice thick with sleep called somewhere outside.  
  
"Send for my scribe, and my fastest Sentry at once!!  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
It was several days later When Virginia found herself seated near her chamber window gazing out at the gardens. Little Roman played at her feet, with a Vigilant Lola standing guard near by, keeping an eye on the boy but to timid to approach her queen. Ever since Christine has disappeared Lola was constantly in Romans shadow watching over the boy with a fierce consistency that made Virginia smile. She wasn't angry with the Lola anymore, She realized that if Whoever it was that had taken her daughter had access to her mothers powers, their would have been no way the girl could have prevented what happened, and she was impressed with Lola's Iron will in regards to her son. Lola had done everything but nurse the boy after the still birth of Kynthia while Virginia was recovering, but nothing could persuade her to even look at her mistress. Virginia supposed she deserved that, after all she had made quiet a spectacle of herself and nearly shook the poor girl into insanity.  
  
"I think Roman is ready for his nap" Virginia said and Lola nodded. Without looking up she scooped the boy up into her arms and seemingly oblivious to his shriek of protest carried him out of the room.  
  
Virginia closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against the glass of the window, allowing her self the luxury of feeling the suns warmth on her skin. Eyes still closed she again unfolded the letter in her lap and traced her fingers over the words. She'd read it so many times in the last days that she didn't need to open her eyes to see the message, she knew it by heart.  
  
"My Ginny" It began,  
  
"I'm sorry for leaving before you've awakened, but you are sleeping so peacefully that I can't bring myself to rouse you. Don't worry about a thing my luscious little wife, All will be made well. Christine's scent has laid out a fairly strait-forward trail, and my hunting party and I will start immediately. In fact, my scouts report that whoever has taken our child has made no attempt to cover their physical trail, and I'm sure this journey will not take long. So rest beloved, regain your strength, and I shall bring our Christine home safe and sound.  
  
I love you, I love you, I love you  
  
Your,  
  
Wolf"  
  
Virginia pressed the well worn parchment against her lips and said again a prayer for her husband, that his journey would be safe and quick, and that Christine would soon be home to fill her arms.  
  
Virginia was so lost in her thoughts and prayers that she didn't hear the porter the first time he knocked on door, and it was with great trepidation that he knocked again.  
  
"My Lady?"  
  
"Hm...? Yes graves, what is it?"  
  
The servant came into the room carrying a sealed envelope addressed to Wolf.  
  
"This missive came from King Wendell my lady. It is addressed to the King your husband, but in his absence I wondered if you should like to open it?"  
  
"From Wendell? Of course bring it here!"  
  
Virginia reached eagerly for the letter and tore it open with a resounding rip. The porter quietly let himself out and breathed a sigh of relief, as the Queen had not been abrupt, but kind and quiet like her usual self. The mumblings through the palace grounds must be nonsense he surmise, as his lady was very obviously in full control of her faculties.  
  
Virginia's eyes widened and her mouth formed a silent "O" as she read Wendell's words.  
  
"Wolf My Friend,  
  
I know you plan to make a hunting excursion to track your daughter. But I am hoping that this will reach you before you have set out for what I am going to tell you will hopefully save you some trouble. I had a most strange dream tonight my friend. I dreamed that I was in the bowels of the Evil queens midnight tomb and I was confronted by your intended intended Genevieve. She held in her arms your sweet Daughter Christine and asked if I were preparing for her arrival. I have no doubt in my mind that it is your vindictive ex bride-to-be who has spirited away your child and she is heading here. I am absolutely sure of it and I am hoping this letter will allow you to beat her here, so You may take any actions against her you deem necessary. If you cannot I will of course detain the woman and await your arrival.  
  
Your Friend,  
  
Wendell"  
  
"Oh my lord" Virginia whispered. "Genevieve!" She remembered the beautiful woman, how she'd raised her arm to strike Virginia, the hatred gleaming in her grey eyes as Virginia thankfully crashed her wedding. A wedding that would have linked her to Wolf forever. Before storming out she'd promised swift vengeance, and Virginia's stomach turned cold as she hauled herself painfully to her feat. Ignoring the unsteadiness of her step she threw open her door and began shouting orders as her personal maid rummaged for a cloak.   
  
"My Lady?" asked the porter stunned.  
  
"Graves take the second fastest horse and deliver this missive to my husband. Time is of the essence do you hear me? I don't care if you ride the poor animal to death, get this to my husband by nightfall!"  
  
Graves accepted the letter with a curt nod to afraid of the gleam in his mistresses eye to object.  
  
"And the fastest horse?"  
  
"Have it saddled and ready for me. I ride for Wendell's Castle."  
  
Getting into Wendell's castle was a piece of cake. Because of her Great Lady the Evil queen and her predecessor, Genevieve knew the layout like the back of her hand. Christine in her arms she crept down the hall toward Wendell's personal chamber, Her green velvet traveling cloak trailing silently behind her. The only noise to be had was the deep and even breathing of Christine as she slept, her dark head resting comfortably on Genevieve's shoulder. The Sentries outside Wendell's door went blank eyed with a wave of her hand and she noiselessly slipped into his room.  
  
Wendell didn't see her as he sat on the edge of his ornate bed, mulling over designs drawn up by Tony Lewis, Virginia's father and close personal friend. Wendell's insistence on the creation of a certain type of castle just after his coronation had ushered in an industrial revolution and Tony was implementing the new advances in steel and plastic into many facets of every day life. He didn't hear Genevieve as she came creeping creeping towards him, though he did feel a noticeable chill ascend the room. He absently rubbed the back of his neck as the hairs there were standing on end.  
  
"Day to Day troubles Revered one?"  
  
Wendell Jumped at the sound of her voice and looked up, his ledges falling to the floor with a crash.   
  
"Genevieve!"   
  
He tried to get up but found himself rooted in place.  
  
"What the hell?" He wondered  
  
Wendell looked at her again and noticed the dark little head resting on her shoulder.   
  
"Christine!" His mind called, though his lips did not move  
  
"Christine Wake up!!"  
  
Genevieve Smiled.   
  
"She can not here you." She said and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"But yes, I can. Now, Were is the mirror?"  
  
Wendell had given up trying to speak out loud but knowing she could here him thought his answer instead.  
  
"What mirror?"  
  
Genevieve's smiled widened and she came to stand just in front of him. She reached out and traced with her gloved finger the line of his jaw. Her touch was lite, gentle even, but it sent shivers of white hot pain all over his body.  
  
"Do not play games. You seem to have lost your tongue, as well as the ability to stand. Do you not wonder what else I can make you do? Perhaps I should suggest to your hands to grip your scepter hard to bash in your skull, wouldn't that be a treat?"  
  
"Do what you want, I won't tell you anything."  
  
Genevieve laughed and it was a harsh grating sound.  
  
"Most brave my lord. Fortunately you need not tell me" She reached out her hand again and made a barely visible motion.   
  
"Just show me."  
  
Against his will Wendell felt himself rise to his feet. "No No!" his mind shrieked as he crossed the expanse of his room and gripped the door handle.   
  
"This way."  
  
Wendell heard his own voice, how hollow it sounded! He ushered her into the corridor and motioned for her to follow. They winded about, corridor to corridor until they came to rest before a Large Silver door deep within the bowels of the castle. The sentries posted their had been dozing but snapped to attention at the sound of footsteps. They bowed low to Wendell and hurried to unlock the door. Neither noticed Genevieve or Christine. Despite the richness of the door before it, the room inside was sparse. A lone chair sat to one corner of the room, and in another held up by crystal partitions, stood the traveling mirror. Genevieve crossed the room and laid her hand upon it.   
  
"How good to see you old friend" She said.  
  
Wendell motioned to the guards.  
  
"The lady has a number of packages in her carriage, bring them here."  
  
"At once My lord."  
  
"And I am expecting some company. Let it be known that when King and Queen Greyson arrive that they are to be shown directly here, is that clear?"  
  
The guards nodded and closed the door. Genevieve took off her cloak and placed it on the ground and gently lowered Christine onto it. The child didn't stir.  
  
"Genevieve, what happened to you?" Wendell asked his mind and She came close once more.  
  
"Look closer." She commanded and Wendell found himself forced to look into her eyes. Eyes that were once light, grey and full of life, he now found himself staring into familiar deep blue eyes. Wendell's blood ran cold. Those eyes, he knew them. They had stared out at him for years, they still haunted his dreams, from the face of his step-mother. In a fluid graceful movement she leaned near and kissed his cheek. Though her lips were warm their touch numbed his skin. Not since he'd been trapped in the body of a dog three years earlier had Wendell felt so trapped.  
  
"Good-Boy" she whispered and sat in the chair. She looked at him idly a mocking smile on her beautiful face.  
  
"Sit"  
  
Without hesitation Wendell felt himself being lowered onto the cold stone floor. He gazed at his hands.  
  
"So What now?" He wondered.  
  
"Now we weight for Wolf and that tramp Virginia."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Wendell's mind called out and Genevieve's smile became vicious.  
  
"For a little family get together before Christine and I go for our little trip. Won't that just be spiffy??"  
  
Wendell's mind was silent, shocked by her plan.  
  
"You are truly evil aren't you?" He thought after a time. Genevieve inspected her un-gloved nails absently.  
  
"Apparently...Isn't it lovely??"  
  
Virginia was so haggard by the time she pulled up the gates on the 4th Kingdom Royal estate she could barely dismount her horse. she chose to ignore the raised eyebrows from the footmen at her appearance she knew she must look a fright. Virginia had been riding hard for nearly two days, stopping only to rest and water her horse, thinking nothing of herself or her still frail health. An uncharacteristic heat wave had ascended during her ride and so by the time she reached the palace she had long since discarded her heavy robes and was clad only in her slip and undergarments. Her hair had come undone and flowed freely over her shoulders. She might have been mistaken for a hapless waif were it not for the crown still tight upon her head and the yelp of recognition from Wolf, who stood just inside the door.  
  
"Virginia sweet, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Wolf!" Virginia cried and abandoning any semblance of status behind she ran to him.  
  
"You got Wendell's letter? I'm so glad!"  
  
Wolf furrowed his brow and scratched his ear, a clear sign of confusion, one Virginia had seen a million times.  
  
"If you didn't get the letter, then why are you here?"  
  
"I told you my dream, that the trail left behind was quiet distinctive. I'm here because I followed it."  
  
"Oh." Virginia muttered bitting her lip.  
  
"Wendell sent you a letter and even though it was addressed to you, I read it."  
  
"Oh? What did it say?"  
  
"That Wendell knew who took Christine. Wolf...It was Genevieve"  
  
Wolf's eyes narrowed dangerously and flashed red. For a brief moment Virginia spied his fangs before he composed himself.  
  
"I know" he growled. Seeing Virginia's questioning face he took a moment to calm and then continued.  
  
"While still in our home she wore heavy perfume that almost masked her scent, and since it was so faint, I couldn't figure out who it was. But then, on our third day of tracking when we picked up the trail again their was no hint of perfume and I knew instantly."  
  
"She's here isn't she?"  
  
"Yes, and so is Christine."  
  
They brushed passed the waiting valet and stalked down the hallway all the while following Wolf's nose. It wasn't long before they reached the silver door. The sentries bowed in greeting.  
  
"Greetings Majesties, King Wendell is expecting you." They unlocked the door with a notable clink and it swung open.  
  
Wolf and Virginia walked slowly in the room. The first thing they noticed was the magic mirror. It was turned on and they could see a nighttime central park winking at them. Next they spied Wendell himself. He was seated cross-legged on the floor, his eyes closed as if in deep meditation.  
  
"Wendell?"  
  
Wendell didn't move, or make any indication that he heard Virginia's voice. It was Wolf who first saw Genevieve sitting peacefully in the chair, his beloved Christine in her arms.  
  
"Genevieve" the word was no more then a snarl. He started forward eyes blazing and then stopped suddenly and stood stock still.  
  
"Wolf, Virginia, so good to see the both of you again." Genevieve said. "Wolf, be a dear and hold your wife, I'd hate for her to get to close."  
  
As if on a que, Wolf swung round and grabbed Virginia by the shoulders, hard.  
  
"Wolf? What are you-" The question hung dead in the air as Virginia got a look at her husbands face. It was completely blank, no smile or frown played over his lips, and not a muscle seemed to twitch. But it was his eyes that disturbed her the most. Their was no feeling in them at all, they seemed dead, devoid of anything except a meniachle gleam. She tried to struggle in her husbands vice like grip, but to no avail. Wolf mearly put more pressure on her shoulders making her yelp. Unmercifully he dragged her forward until she was a few feet from Genevieve and Christine. Close enough to touch them, almost. Virginia went slack in Wolf's arms, part from being exhausted from the struggle, part from relief at the sight of her daughter alive and apparently unharmed.  
  
"Genevieve Please..." She began and Genevieve smiled widely.  
  
"Poor Virginia, poor poor Virginia. You really brought this on yourself you know, ruining my chances at marriage family and happiness. Didn't warn you not to interfere?"  
  
"What are you going to do with my daughter?"  
  
Genevieve stood then, still holding Christine gently in her arms.  
  
"I'm mearly taking a bit of what's rightfully mine. You took away my chance at a family and children, MY happiness, it seems only fitting that I take away some of yours."  
  
Genevieve ran her hand over Christine's silky locks.   
  
"She is a beautiful child. We look like each other Christine and I enough to be considered Mother and Daughter, which is what we will be."  
  
Realization dawned in Virginia's heart. She looked at the mirror and then back at Genevieve.  
  
"No, please" her voice was but a whisper and Genevieve's smile got even wider, her eyes lighting with delight.   
  
"Oh good! Yes, beg Virginia, plead. It won't do you any good but my how I love to hear it!! No this child is mine now, and I'm going to take her away and raise her as my own. To share her joys and sorrows. It will be me who soothes her brow, whom she calls "mommy" and you will be left with a cold dark place in your heart where she used to live. Oh happy day, I have been waiting for this moment for a long time, and pain on your face is as sweet to me as mothers milk."  
  
Genevieve crossed the expanse and stood before the mirror. Virginia again struggled wildy in her husbands grasp, but his hands were iron and she was unable to move.  
  
"No! Don't do this!" She cried, her voice echoing within the ancient stones of the room.  
  
"Wendell" Genevieve called and Wendell's eyes snapped open. He was instantly on his feet scepter in hand.   
  
"You know what to do." Wendell nodded his vacant eyes seeing nothing. Virginia shivered this couldn't' be happening.  
  
"I'll find you" she declared, her voice low and filled with hatred. Genevieve's eyes twinkled.  
  
"I sincerely doubt that." She turned again to face the mirror and as she did Christine stirred and raised her head. One tiny fist attempted to ground the sleep from her eyes as she gazed blurrily around the room.  
  
"Mommy? Daddy?" She called faintly. Genevieve smoothed her hair.   
  
"Sh...Darling, Mummies here..." She said soothingly as they stepped together through the mirror. For a moment the room was awash in a blinding light and when Virginia could see again they were on the other side. For a moment they stared at each other and then Genevieve raised her hand in a wave.   
  
Wendell stepped forward and raised his scepter.  
  
"No!!" Virginia screamed as loud as she could but to no avail. With a long swing Wendell brought the scepter down and it connect with the mirror. With a resounding crack the mirror shattered into a million pieces. For a moment Wendell stood eyes open wide, a blubbering smile on his face. Then with a whoosh he toppled to the floor, uncointious. Wolf's hands dropped and Virginia flung herself onto the floor. Uncaring of how the glass bit her face and hands she wallowed in the pieces screaming Christine's name over and over. Wolf shook as if to clear himself from whatever he was under and seeing Virginia prostrated with her grief grabbed her up in his arms and attempted to sooth her.  
  
Virginia beat chest with her bloody fists still screaming.  
  
"Christine! Christine!!"  
  
End of part III 


End file.
